


Resolution

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Basically All Dialogue, Children of Earth Compliant, F/M, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Pre Miracle Day, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rhys and Gwen exchange New Year's resolutions.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 1





	Resolution

They put their pens down and faced each other.  
  
Rhys cleared his throat. "My resolution for the New Year is to have sex with you every day."  
  
"No, that's not going to happen." Gwen shook her head. "Think of something else."  
  
"I resolve to change our new baby's diapers at least half of the time." He tried to compromise.  
  
"You'll be doing that anyway if you want to have any sort of sex, mister."  
  
Rhys folded his arms. "Then what's your resolution, honey?"  
  
"I resolve not to get killed by aliens this year." Gwen smiled.  
  
"Damn, I can't beat that."


End file.
